La vie continue
by Nana'.'Lea
Summary: 2 ans après la série , la vie continue et la paix progresse à son rythme ... Mais où nouvelle venue vas un peu tout chambouler ... fic tourner sur une prophétie étrange que j'ai crée sans réfléchir ...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE :

* * *

&&& : S'il te plait …

%%% : Nan, trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour faire l'espion !

&&& : Mais, tu es la seule mazokus que je connait !!

$$$ : Pourquoi ne veux tu pas le faire , explique t-on point de vue …

%%%¨: De 1) parce que vous n'arriverez jamais à mi envoyé … de 2) je ne connait pas le garçon que vous voulait que j'espionne de 3) ce n'est pas dans ma nature de mentir et de 4) si le maoh voulait un ambassadeur qui servirait à je ne sais quoi il serait venu...

&&& : de 1) On y arrivera , de 2) tu va le connaître , de 3) je pari que tu l'a déjà fait de 4) le maoh est trop occupé et de 5)

%%% : Il n'y a pas de 5)

&&&: je reprend … de 5) Ne voudrait tu pas connaître ce pays d'où tu est originaire et où ton pouvoir pourrait servir ? De plus là bas personne ne se souciera de tes yeux ...

%%% : Bon … j'accepte même si …

&&& : Merci !

Pendant ce temps au château de Shinou :

*** : Oh ! Shinou Heika , sentez vous cela ?

Shinou : Oui Ulrike , je le sens quelqu'un arrive du monde de notre maoh …

Ulrike : Mais comment et qui est ce ?

Shinou : Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais je pense que le maoh de ce monde a dû l'aider …

Ulrike : Je le prévoit pour dans 1 heure environs dans la rivière Bolfig …

Shinou : * se concentre 3 seconde * oui … près de la forêt …

Ulrike : Oui … je me demande bien … qui ?

Shinou : Envoie un message à Yuuri

Ulrike : Oui * sort *

Shinou : Qui … qui nous ont-ils envoyés …

Au château du serment du sang :

¤¤¤ : Zzzz zzZzz

£££ : HEIKKKKAAAA !!!!

¤¤¤ : Moui * ouvre les yeux *

£££ : Vous dormez !!

¤¤¤ : Excuse moi Gunther

Gunther : C'est que …

µµµ : * Rentre d'un coup * Yuuri !! Tu a reçu un message du château de Shinou

Yuuri : hm ? Passe le moi Wolf s'il te plait

Wolfram : * lui tend *

Yuuri : * lis à voix basse * … … A ce que j'ai compris quelqu'un arrive dans ce monde a la lisière de la forêt Bolgif …

Wolfram : Boulet , Bolgif est une rivière !

Yuuri : roh … Tien Gunther lis

Gunther : * lis * dans la rivière Bolgif à la lisière de la forêt dans … 45 minutes

Yuuri : Allons y !!

Gunther : Heika !!!

Yuuri : Je me doit de voir qui rentre dans mon pays , surtout si il vient de mon ancien monde !

Wolfram : * souris doucement en relevant le « ancien »* Allez ! Direction l'écurie … Gunther va chercher Gwendal …

Gunther : Oui oui oui !! Et Conrad !

Wolfram : Hn !

En quelques minutes la troupe fût prête et se dirigea vers la rivière. Durant le trajet toute la discution porter sur qui pouvait bien arriver. Yuuri et Conrad pensait à Shori qui aurait pu trouver n'importe quel moyen pour venir, Gunther imaginait une jolie demoiselle qui aurait dévergondé sa majesté pour le faire tomber dans un piège et l'emporter loin d'ici tandis que Gwendal pensait à un ennemis très puissant et se demandaient si ils n'auraient pas du venir à plus. Wolfram lui avait déjà passait toute ces possibilité mais quelque chose lui soufflait qu'ils se trompaient. Quand ils furent arrivés Yuuri se dépécha d'aller mettre ça main dans l'eau et ferma les yeux.

Wolfram : Boulet ! Ecarte toi !

Yuuri : Ils ont raison … c'est ici …

Gwendal : Comment …

Yuuri : *ouvre les yeux et sourit * Je le sens … vous m'aviez dit que le passage je pouvais le contrôler non? Et même si je n'y arrive pas tout le temps , je suis certain que c'est bien ici que cette personne va arriver

Gunther : HEEIIIKKKA !!! Vous êtes fantastiqueee !

Wolfram : humph …

Au moment où Yuuri se leva il aperçut une forme bouger dans l'eau et en sortir. Il aperçut une personne avec une touffe de cheveux noir et le dixième de seconde plus tard sa vision fût barré par les cheveux blond de son fiancée. La personne se leva et plaqua ses cheveux de jais en arrière , Yuuri aperçut entre les mèche blonde de Wolfram une fille de 16 ans environs et s'équarta de son bouclier pour mieux la voir et resta bouche bée.

La fille : Mon dieu c'est toi ? Yuuri ?![ NDA : Elle le prononced'un manière assez sensuelle … n'oublions pas que Yuuri ce lis Youli donc elle dirait Yoouullli ]

* * *

Alors ?

qu'en pensez vous ??


	2. Chapter 1 :Léa et La demande

**Chapitre 1 : **

**La demande...**

* * *

**Malila : **Nan t'inquiète pas je ferais tout mon possible pour finir cette fic =) Et pour le Wolf/Yuu il est maintenu, bon il sera surement long à la détente ( tu ne verra pas au bout de 2 chapitres Yuuri se jetait dans les bras de Wolfram et lui déclarait qu'il l'aime de tous son coeur XD ) Bisous

**Lauralafolle :** Ben des réponses d'accord j't'en donne mais aussi de nouvelles questions !! Merci

* * *

_La fille : Mon dieu c'est toi ? Yuuri ?![ NDA : Elle le prononced'un manière assez sensuelle … n'oublions pas que Yuuri ce lis Youli donc elle dirait Yoouullli ]_

Conrad et Gwendal parurent éttonés pendant un cours instant mais retrouvère vite leur aspect normal. Yuuri lui fixait la jeune fille

Yuuri : qu... Léa ?

Léa : Oui !!!

Elle sortit de l'eau est voulu sauter dans les bras du Maoh mais Wolfram lui bloqua le passage.

Wolfram : hors de question que tu saute dans les bras de mon fiancé , inconnue ! Et surtout pas habillée comme ça !

A ce moment là Yuuri s'aperçut de la tenue de la jeune fille, effectivement celle ci ne portait qu'une culotte et un débardeur moulant et à moitier transparent. A cette vue il rougis et tourna la tête pendant que son fiancé fixait toujours la nouvelle venue dans les yeux.

Conrad : Wolfram , il semblerait que sa majesté connaisse cette demoiselle alors accorde lui le bénéfice du doute.

Le demi-mazoku s'approcha de Léa et lui posa sur les épaules une serviette de bain assez grande tout en gardant son sourire apaisant. Sans se faire prier elle l'a serra sur ses épaule et sortit les pied de l'eau.

Gwendal : Daignerais tu te présenter ?

Léa : Moi ? Je m'apelle Léa Yukishiro et je viens du Japon dans l'autre monde pourtant je suis née en France ayant ma mère de cette origine. Je suis une ancienne amie de Yuuri

Gunther : Une amie de Yuuri Heika ? Oh !!! Dans mes bras !!

Le conseiller la pris dans ses bras et la serra fort contre son torse. Celle ci ne sembla pas réagir et se ressera plus fort encore contre le mazoku. La troupe parut surprise et Léa déclara d'une voix monocorde.

Léa : Bah quoi ? Cest pas pour dire mais j'ai froid et lui il est tout chaud …

Yuuri : Je vois que tu a suivi mon conseil * souris doucement *

Léa : A la lettre près et chacune de tes paroles sont gravées en moi …

Wolfram : Quoi ? Qu'elle parole ?!! Yuuri Tricheur !!!

Le maoh s'éloigna vivement et alla se réfugier derrière Conrad , le blond le pris très mal et décida de tourner les talons puis de monter sur son cheval.

Gwendal : Tu as raison Wolfram , allons y …

Yuuri : Léa tu monte avec moi ?

Wolfram : Hors de question !!!

Conrad : * prend la main de Léa * Venez demoiselle, montez avec moi

Léa : Avec plaisir … mais ça m'arrangerais si vous aviez une couverture ou un truc comme ça.

Le brun se dirigea vers son cheval et sortit de son sac un patalon marron clair et une chemise blanche.

Conrad: C'est pour les hommes mais ce sera définitivement plus descend.

Léa rendit le sourire qu'il lui adressait et avant d'enfiler ses vêtement alla dans la rivière récupéré un sac qui était trempé. Quand elle fut habillé c'est à dire qu'elle eu enfiler les vêtement taillé le bas du pantalons , avec l'accord des hommes , pour un faire un pantacourt et enfilé la chemise dont elle laissa les bouton du haut ouvert , ils re partirent vesr le château du Serment du sang. Durant le trajet , Wolfram fixa son fiancé avec ardeur et celui ci décida au bout d'un quart d'heure de répondre à la question muette du blond.

Yuuri : Wolfram, Léa n'est que mon amie … il n'y a rien d'autre entre nous.

Wolfram : Menteur !

Yuuri : Mais Wolf …

Wolfram : Alors qu'elles sont ses paroles qui sont gravées en elle ?!

Yuuri : Je …

Wolfram : Tu vois tu nous cache quelque chose !!

Conrad : Wolfram calme toi …

Wolfram : Hors de Question !!!

Gwendal : WOLFRAM !

Wolfram : humph

Yuuri : Je te le dirais wolf , mais quand elle me l'aura permis pas quand elle dort.

Effectivement la jeune fille s'était endormie sur le dos de Conrad et celui ci avait grâce à Gunther réussis à passer dérrière elle pour pouvoir la tenir deux ses deux bras tandis que son cheval docile suivait le chemin sans se souciait du manque de direction de son maître. La troupe traversa le village sous le regard des passants étonnés de ce convoi. Arrivé au château Conrad secoua légèrement Léa et celle ci ouvrit les yeux émerveillés devant le château du serment du sang puis descendit et avança vers le château mais Gunther la retint.

Gunther : Jeune amie de sa majesté nous aurions des questions pour vous.

Léa : pff … j'y répondrais mais me laisseriez vous allez prendre un bain et me changer =)

/// : Mes Bébés !!!!!

Wolfram : Mère ?!

Yuuri : Celi- sama ?

Une blonde habillé du robe noire dévala les escaliers et se jeta dans les bras de Wolfram sous le regard amusée du maoh. Quand elle eût embrassé tous ses fils elle se tourna vers Léa et lui sauta dessus, mais après avoir vut que celle ci était trempe décida de ne pas l'a sérré dans ses bras.

Celi : Oh ? Mais c'est toi que j'ai vu dans les bras de mon Conrad ! Chéri !!! Etes vous déjà fiancés ???

Léa : Il y a erreur , je ne suis pas la promise de Conrad …

Celi : Oh … dommage … Mais tu n'a pas dis que tu ne le serait jamais !!

Léa se tourna vers le demi mazoku pour l'interroger du regard, celui ci sourit tranquillement et se tourna vers sa mère pour expliquer la situation.

Conrad : Mère , je te présente Léa une amie de Yuuri qui vient de son monde. Pourrais tu l'amener dans ta salle de bain pour qu'elle se relaxe.

Celi : Allez viens jeune demoiselle je vais te trouver une tenue qui t'ira

La blonde pris la nouvelle venue par le bras et la tira à l'intérieur du château sous le regard des hommes. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers les écuries et après avoir déposé leurs chevaux et les avoir soigné et nourris , ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du maoh. Quand tout le monde fut assis, Gwendal pris la parole.

Gwendal : Yuuri, j'aimerais savoir qui est cette fille

Yuuri : Une amie en qui j'ai entièrement confiance

Wolfram : Mais tu a confiance en tout le monde !!

Yuuri : Mais …

Conrad : Yuuri dis nous en plus, comment vous êtes vous rencontré

Yuuri : Un soir de fête dans mon pays, c'était une fille renfermée mais à force j'ai réussis à la faire sortir de son coin. Je vous le dit, elle ne fera rien contre moi! J'en suis certain!

Gwendal : Il est de notre devoir de savoir ce qu'elle fait là …

Yuuri : Alors là aucune idée , là dernière fois que je l'ai vu je n'étais pas encore maoh … et je ne me doutais pas que je le deviendrais.

Gwendal : Aurais tu une idée ?

Yuuri : Non …

Conrad : Shori aurait pu l'envoyé pour vous surveillez...

Gunther : Oui … c'est très possible...

Gwendal : Il faudra donc attendre qu'elle revienne.

Toc Toc Toc

Yuuri : Oui ?

Celi : Léa n'est pas là ?

Conrad : Non

Celi : Oh mais je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait s'habiller comme ça !!

Gwendal : Comment ?

Celi : C'est qu'elle ne veut pas m'entendre et *s'arrête un instant * COMME CA !

Tous se tournèrent vers la fenêtre que pointé Celi et virent Léa parler à une servante, Wolfram alla ouvrir les fenêtres en vitesse et ils purent attendre les paroles des demoiselles.

Servante : Mais vous ne pouvez pas … et puis qui êtes vous ?

Léa : Mais je vous dit de me dire où est son bureau !

Servante : Comprenez vous que je doit vérifier et …

Léa : Mais vérifier quoi ?! Je vous dit que je suis une amie de sa majesté Yuuri ! Et je cherche son bureau ! Je pari qu'il sera d'accord avec ma tenue !!

Servante : Mais je ne …

Yuuri : * penché à la fenêtre * Doria !! Ammène là s'il te plait !!!

Servante Doria : Oh … d'accord

La servante accompagna Léa jusqu'au bureau du maoh et après avoir fermer la porte partit en courant vers ses amies pour mettre à jour la lotterie de l'amour.

Celi : Mais regardez !! Elle ne veut pas se changer !

Le maoh regarda Léa et sa tenue. Celle ci portait un pantacourt bouffant en tissus noir et d'une tunique, à bretelle croisée autour du coup, rouge sang avec le signe de Yin et du Yang en noir et or. Yuuri soupçonnait Celi-sama de s'indignait car elle ne voulait pas mettre de robe mais il se demanda pourquoi Wolfram et les autres faisaient cette tête.

Yuuri : Que ce passe t-il ?

Conrad : Ce signe s'appelle Houlakt , il signifie à la base l'union mais il y a des siècles, un tueur sévissait et marqué au fer rouge ce symbole sur les personnes qu'il tuait. Ses victimes étaient des personnes qu'il accusait d'avoir complotés contre sa femme. Depuis cette marque est signe de mauvais présage. De plus Léa ne devrait pas porter du noir , couleur du maoh …

Léa : Mais ce signe signifie tout autre chose !! Et le noir va super bien avec mes cheveux !!

Yuuri : Oui et aussi avec tes yeux … Mais ? Léa … tu n'avais pas les yeux rouges ??

Léa : Tu t'en souviens ?? Attend !

La jeune demoiselle pencha sa tête en avant et enleva deux lentilles de ses yeux. Quand elle releva la tête toutes les personnes présente sauf Yuuri et gwendal assis reculèrent d'un léger pas.

Gunther : Mon dieu !!! Heika partons viiittee !!!

Yuuri : Mais pourquoi !

Wolfram : Yuuri ne l'approche plus !!!

Gwendal : Nous avons un problème !

Léa & Yuuri : Mais quoi à la fin !!??

Conrad : hm … c'est yeux ne sont pas très aimés … un rouge sang pour les yeux et signe de mauvais présage …

Léa : Et Shori qui m'avait qu'ici personne ne s'en soucierait !!

Tous : Shori ?!?

Léa : Ben oui , il m'a dit que Shinmakoku voulait un ambassadeur …

Yuuri : Nous n'avons jamais demandé cela …

Léa : Ah ! L'espèce de … zut! Il m'a eu !

Elle fit un pas en avant mais avant qu'elle est pû dire quoi que ce soit , Wolfram avait dégainé son épée et gunther s'était placé devant Yuuri.

Gunther : Hors de question que tu l'approche alors que tu porte les yeux du malheur !!

Léa : Les quoi ?

Gwendal : Les yeux du malheur … c'est un légende qui dit que tous ce portant ses yeux attire le malheur autours d'eux et que ce malheur reste gravé à jamais …

Léa : Gravé à jamais …

Yuuri : Mais j'ai confiance en Léa ! De plus elle a était envoyé par Shori , il ne me fera jamais du mal ! Vous le savez !

Gunther : Mais Heika …

Léa : Bon si il le faut …

Elle s'avança vers Gunther et l'écarta de son chemin puis se mit sur un genoux devant le 27eme maoh en baissant la tête , Gwendal obligea du regard son jeune frère a ranger son épée et celui ci obéit à contre cœur.

Léa : Les mots ne comptent pas mais je vais tout de même te les dire Yuuri. Je te jure, devant Shinou de ne jamais en aucun cas faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse te nuire ou nuire à tes ideaux.

Le jeune roi fixa Léa, il connaissait cette coutume qui était comme un serment inviolable, il aurait du tendre le pied droit et attendre que Léa l'embrasse. Mais il ne le fit pas ayant entièrement confiance en son amie. Il se baissa et leva le menton à Léa , lui souriant il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre son cœur. Une porte claqua mais il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, quelque chose le clouait contre Léa et il sentit un électrochoc se propageait dans son corp. Quand il se releva la première chose qu'il remarqua c'était l'absence de Wolfram puis les regards des autres horrifiés ou désespérés, mais ce ne fut que quand il vit celui de Léa douloureux, interrogateur et désolé qu'il se demanda ce qu'il venait de faire.

Yuuri : Quoi ? Que se passs...

}}} : * venant d'entrée en trombe * Papa ! Qu'arrive t-il à papa Wolfram ?!

Gwendal : Greta il...

Pendant que tout le monde restect pétrifié , Léa réagit de suite et s'agenouilla devant la petite.

Léa : Ecoute … euh … Greta. Oui voilà. Ecoute Greta, tu ne me connait pas mais s'il te plait , cours après ton papa et va le consoller. Va lui dire que Yuuri ne savait pas et qu'il est désolé. Tu peux faire ça pour aider tes deux papas ?? Vas-y vite ! S'il te plait fais le ! Allez va !

La jeune fille hocha la tête et ayant compris la douleur de son papa elle se mit à courir dans les couloir à la suite du blond.

Yuuri : Mais qu'ai-je fais ? Pourquoi me regardez vous comme ça ?! Et pourquoi Wolf est partit ?

Léa : … Yuuri , je vais te l'expliquer … mais promet moi que dès que je t'aurais expliqué , tu iras sur le champs te faire pardonner de Wolfram et lui dire que tu ne savais pas! Tu lui expliquera que tu ne le voulais pas , que tu es vraiment désolé …

Yuuri : Mais...

Léa : PROMET LE MOI !

Yuuri : Oui je te le promet …

Léa : Tu viens de …

Greta courut de toute ses forces vers l'ancienne chambre de Wolfram et ouvrit sans frapper puis se jeta dans les bras de son papa. Il l'a serra sans rechigner et laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues.

Greta : Papa , Yuuri il savait pas se qu'il faisait tu sais j'en suis sure … Il vient pas d'ici , il connait pas les coutumes … moi je suis sure qu'il t'aime … et puis sinon tu le forcera et …

Wolfram : Greta ne dis pas de bétise …

Greta : Mais si c'est vrai ! Dans le livre d'Anissina y a une fille qui en pensant fort à quelque chose ben il se produit ! Et toi mon papa tu es très déterminé et tu vas y arriver …

Wolfram : Greta …

Greta : chuut … Je sais pas ce que à fait papa Yuuri mais je suis sure qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès , il tient trop à toi pour te faire pleurer et … et puis … moi je vous aime mais deux papas et …

Le blond serra encore plus sa fille adoptive dans ses bras et les larmes coulèrent de plus belle encore mais en aucun cas il n'asseya de les arrêta ou de les cacher à la brunette. A ce moment là quelqu'un rentra.

Yuuri : Greta s'il te plait peux tu nous laisser seul ?

Greta : Hm … d'accord.

Après avoir embrassé son papa la petite princesse sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle. Le maoh lui s'avança vers son fiancé qui avait tourné la tête pour essayer de contenir sa rage.

Yuuri : Wolf laisse moi te dir...

Wolfram : * le coupant * TAIS TOI !! MENTEUR !!! TRICHEUR !!!

Yurri : Wolf... je … excuse moi mais ...

Wolfram : VAS T-EN !!! VA LA RETROUVER !!! TU L'A TROUVE TON EXCUSE !!! NE ME MENT PAS !!! TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE MOI AUSSI J'AURAIS PU !!!

Yuuri : WOLF !!!! TU VAS TE TAIRE !!

Wolfram : * se tais sur le coup *

Yuuri : Wolf … je ne savais pas … je ne connait pas vos coutumes tu le sais... HEIN ?! Toi aussi tu peux ???

Wolfram : Oui … Mais là n'est pas le sujet ! Tu n'est qu'un tricheur ! Tu complote avec elle !! Tu me fuis !! Espèce de BOULET ! TU NOUS SEPARE POUR RESTER AVEC ELLE !!!

Le mazoku blond qui s'était levée menacer son roi de boule de feu et ce fut sans réflechir que Yuuri pour apaiser celui ci se jeta dans ses bras. Wolfram ravala ses flammes et voulut s'échapper mais le brun le serra dans ses bras en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son fiancé.

Yuuri : Wolf calme toi …

Celui ci obéit en respirant le plus possible. Quand Yuuri sentit que le blond était légèrement calmé il s'écarta et le fixa dans les yeux.

Yuuri : Ecoute moi …

Wolfram : hn …

Yuuri : Excuse moi Wolf... je ne savais pas , je ne connaît pas toutes vos coutumes. Léa n'est qu'une amie, elle ne m'aime pas comme tu le pense ni moi. Elle restera toujours qu'une simple amie , certe bizarre, fière et mystérieuse, mais c'est tout. Je ne voulais pas lui tendre le pied car je ne voulais pas qu'elle me prête un serment sur sa vie, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit liée à moi à cause d'un espèce de sortilège... même si c'est trop tard … je ne le voulais pas. Wolfram je ne te ferais jamais ça , jamais en traître , je ne complote pas contre toi … je tiens trop à toi. Wolf... crois moi …

Le brun le repris dans ses bras et le blond se laissa faire en réfléchissant au paroles de son roi.

Wolfram : * doucement * Tu ne l'a pas fait exprès ?

Yuuri : Non wolfram … je ne pas besoin de … d'en avoir pour le moment.

Le blond se leva d'un coup entrainant son roi qui se détacha de lui. Ils se regardèrent un moment et Wolfram après s'etre épousseté sortit suivit de Yuuri.

Le groupe étant rester dans le bureau ne parla pas pendant un bon quart d'heure. Ce fut l'ainée des trois frères qui le premier ouvrit la bouche

Gwendal : Te rend tu compte Léa ?

Léa : Oui … je connais cette coutûme

Conrad : La question est que va t-on faire maintenant …

Celi : Pauvre Wolfram … … mon bébé * commence à pleurnicher *

Gwendal : Ne t'inquiète pas , nous le calmerons …

Conrad : J'ai confiance en Yuuri …

Gunther : Ma pauvre majesté doit être dévasté !!!

Gwendal : humph … que faire … … Yuuri ne voudra jamais qu'on t'élimine...

Léa : * méchament * Faîte moi penser à le remercier tant qu'a y être

Conrad : Ne le prend pas mal … Mais nous ne te faisons toujours pas confiance et nous avons une multitude de question à te poser encore...

TOC TOC

La petite princesse rentra à ce moment et alla dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

Greta : Mamie !! Papas ils se diputent pourquoi ?

Celi : Des affaires d'aldultes ma puce … je te promet de t'expliquer

Greta : Vrai ? Greta veut savoir …

Celi : Bien sur que c'est vrai !

Gwendal : Mère tu devrais allais le donner son gouter … ça te changera les idées

Celi : Oui ! Qu'elle bonne idée mon bébé!!!

Les deux filles sortirent et Conrad posa son regard sur Léa.

Conrad : Qui est tu ? Depuis quand connais tu Yuuri Heika ?

La jeune brune compris qu'il fallait qu'elle dise la vérité si elle voulait avoir un chance de se faire accepter. Alors après avor soupirer elle déclara.

Léa : Léa Yukishiro , j'ai rencontré Yuuri il y a longtemps. Il avait 9 ans et à cette époque j'avais quelques problèmes de personnalité mais c'est lui qui m'a redonné l'envie de sourire et de vivre ma vie. Depuis on ne sait plus revue et quand Shori m'a demandé de venir ici je ne pensais pas Yuuri serait devenue le maoh et qu'il aurait autant changer.

Gwendal : Et comment parle tu notre langue ?

: Très facile …

Ghunter : Geika ?!

Conrad : Bonjour Murata Ken …

Murata : Cette jeune fille a comme moi un esprit qui se transmet , elle se souvient comme moi de ses vies antérieures mais que des mauvais cotés à mon souvenir...

Gwendal : Comment savez vous ça ?

Le Grand Sage s'approcha de Léa qui ne réagit pas et posa une main sur son épaule. Puis avec l'autre carressa sa joue.

Murata : Je n'ai connu qu'une personne avec de tel yeux … elle m'avait raconté son histoire et le fait qu'elle ne se souvenait que des moments malheureux de ses existences passées. Ai-je tort , Analia ?

A l'entente de son ancien nom , celle ci frémit et ferma les yeux quelques instants pour se souvenir de la vie d'Analia.

Léa : Je me souviens de son enfance, sa misère, les coups, l'odeur du poisson omniprésente de ma jeunesse et de la tristesse, de la sollitude, de la douleur de ma vie suivit de son départ, de ses adieux tragiques... Cet homme , Tomike Von kurimaa …

Murata : Désolé que tu ne te souvienne que des moments tristes …

A ce moment là l'ainé des trois frère se racla la gorge brisant l'instant et se tourna vers le Sage.

Gwendal : J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur ce qui vient de se passer...

Murata : * réajustant ses lunettes * Dîte donc seigneur Von Voltaire ou vous seigneur Weller

Conrad : C'est à dire que Yuuri Heika a accepter la demande de Léa qui n'était pas réellement voulut.

Murata : Qu'elle était- elle?

Léa : Yuuri à accepter de ...

* * *

**A suivre **

Mais qu'a encore fait Yuuri ?

That is the question !

Bisous everybody !


	3. Chapter 2 : Un futur enfant Et Sara !

**Chapitre 2**

**Le futur enfant. Et Sara ?**

**

* * *

**

**Lauralafolle : **Oui tu a raison , s'il savait tout ça ne serait pas marrant =D

**Anto : **Bah maintenant =) ET ... Bonjour nouvel ami !

**malilalamaline :** kyo du samouraï deeper ... kyo au yeux rouges ?Je n'ai lu qu'un mangas avec lui alors je ne peut pas comparer , mais rien qu'avec le 1er on voit bien qu'il porte la poisse ta raison

* * *

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_Léa : Yuuri à accepter de …_ que je partage son lit jusqu'à ce que je tombe enceinte de lui …

Le Sage stoppa son geste et fixa la brune dans les yeux. Celle ci soutint son regard avec le Sage qui ouvrit la bouche après avoir réfléchit quelques minutes.

Murata : Je paris que tu voulais lui faire le serment sur ta vie et Shibuya au lieu de te tendre le pied à préféré de serrer dans tes bras.

Léa : Ouais

Murata : pfff … halala …

Gwendal : Et nous nous demandions que faire …

Murata : Effectivement c'est une bonne question. Et dire que ça faisait deux ans qu'on avait pas eu de problème... Et avec l'arrivé prochaine du roi de petit Shimaron.

Conrad : Oui ça tombe vraiment mal.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et le cadet des frères rentra se dirigeant vers Gwendal pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui ci aquiesta et le blond hala prendre Léa par le bras pour la tiré hors de la pièce sous le regard inquiet des quatres hommes. Une minute après que le couple soit sortit Yuuri rentra.

Yuuri : Ou est Wolf , il m'a semé dans les couloirs !

Murata : Il vient de partir avec Léa et j'aimerais te féliciter pour ta bétise légendaire

Yuuri : Non Murata tu va pas t'y mettre je sais que j'ai était stupide mais …

Murata : Shibuya au lieu de parler dans le vide essaye de réflechir aux conséquences.

Tout en parlant il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du bureau, pris un livre et le mis dans les main du maoh tout en le faisant s'assoir. Yuuri regarda le livre nommé « Coutume mazoku et anecdotes si rapportant livre 1 » et soupira , il avait devant lui un livre de plus de 600 pages et encore il ne s'agissait que du premier mais pourtant il avait envie de le lire.

Yuuri : D'accord je me lance dans la lecture tout de suite

Gunther : Heika ! Vous avez un esprit si vif !

Le maoh ne l'écoutait pas , il commençait déjà sa lecture sous le regard du Sage et des deux frères étonnés. Peut être leur roi avait-il compris la porté de ses actes. Chacun décida de revenir à ses activité en attendant que Wolfram reviennes , certes ils étaient très inquiets mais ils décidèrents de faire confiance au jeune mazoku. Petit à petit tous sortirent laissant leur roi dans sa lecture qui avait l'air passionante puisqu'il ne l'avait pas lacher une seule fois. Quand le repas du soir arriva une servante entra dans le bureau ou Yuuri lisait, Sangria secoua légèremment son roi qui tourna à peine la tête vers elle.

Yuuri : Oui Sangria ?

Sangria : Le repas est prêt majesté, si vous voulez je peux vous l'ammener ici.

Yuuri : Oui s'il te plait.

Sangria : Je reviens.

Le maoh replongea dans sa lecture sans se souciait plus de la servante. Quand Murata rentra dans le bureau il vit son ami endormis dans un fauteuil un livre dans ses mains et avec non loin de lui un repas à peine manger. Ils s'étaient tous inquiété au repas ne voyant pas leur roi avec eux mais Sangria les avaient rassurés en disant qu'il lisait toujours et qu'elle lui avait apporté à manger. Tandis que Léa et Wolfram étaient venus manger mais en silence complet. Murata pris le livre des mains de son ami et regarda le chapitre levant un sourcil « La fécondité des mazokus ». Shibuya s'interressait-il réellement à ça ou s'était-il juste endormie à cette pages?

Le Sage réveilla son ami délictement.

Murata : Shibuya, réveille toi … Tu ne va pas dormir là .

Yuuri : hm ? Murata ? Oh … il fait déjà nuit ? Faut que j'aille au lit …

Murata : Oui, il doit être 9H15 ce n'est pas tard mais après cette journée en émotion … d'ailleur j'ai entendu les seigneurs Von voltaire et Weller parlaient d'un nouveau lit pour toi.

Yuuri : Un nouveau lit … serait-ce en rapport avec se que j'ai fait ?

Murata : Tu le verra bien toi même , allez à demain.

Le maoh maudissait la manière qu'avait son ami de lui cacher se qu'il savait mais trop épuisé il ne lui dit rien et l'esprit vide se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quand il entra il vit wolfram habillé de sa chemise de nuit rose somnolant. Mais à sa plus grande surprise il vit Léa allongeait à coté de lui habillée d'une chemise de nuit rouge semblable à celle de son fiancé mais à manche courte. Il s'avança vers les d'eux et s'aperçut que son lit était plus grand qu'avant en s'asseyant dessus. Léa ouvrit les yeux et les fixa sur Yuuri.

Léa : Bonsoir Yuuri =)

Yuuri : Bonsoir que fait tu là ?

Wolfram : * à moitier endormie * Boulet tu n'a pas cherché ?

Yuuri : Quoi ?

Wolfram : A connaître cette coutume ! Mauviette !

Yuuri : J'y suis pas encore là dans le livre qu'ils m'ont passés …

Léa : Wolf … laisse tomber

Wolfram : Non. Yuuri la demande involontaire que tu a accepté quels en son les termes exact ?

Yuuri : euh … Que Léa devra partager mon lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle … elle tome enceinte de moi ?

Wolfram : Et a tu réfléchis aux conséquences de ce qui aller se passer si elle ne passait pas ses nuits avec toi ?

Yuuri : * passe un main dans son coup * euh … non …

Flash Back :

Wolfram tirait Léa dans les couloir et aucun ne parlait. Au bout d'un moment le blond les arrêta, se tourna vers Léa et la regarda avec un regard noir. Un colère monstre l'envahissait en pensant à ce qu'ils devraient faire , elle et son fiancé.

Léa : Frape moi si c'est ce que tu veux …

Wolfram : *serrant les poings * Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ça … et puis …

Léa : Et puis ?

Wolfram : J'ai … Yuuri m'a … il m'a … serré dans ses bras … et … enfin bref …

Léa : * souris doucement * Il a beaucoup changé … je ne l'aurais jamais cru Maoh et fiancé à un blond au caractère volcanique !

Le benjamin la regarda pendant de longue minute et celle ci ne fit que sourire attendant qu'il parle.

Wolfram : Tu l'aime ?

Léa : hm … pas comme tu pense … c'est juste mon ami

Wolfram : Que va tu faire maintenant …

Léa : Partir loin , très loin … ou essayer de rentrer sur terre …

Wolfram : Tu es folle !

Léa : Non , je ne veux pas faire soufrir Yuuri !

Wolfram : Te rend tu comptes ?

Léa : Je connait cette coutûme mais … je …

Wolfram : Comme il est hors de question de je ne dorme pas avec Yuuri j'ai demandé à Ani-ue de mettre un lit trois place …

Léa : QUOI ? Mais … mais … Je m'en vais !

La brune tourna les talon mais Wolfram l'a retint !

Wolfram : Reste ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il va t'arriver si tu pars ! Tu m'a dit que tu connaissait cette coutûme ! Un lien indetructible vous racroche maintenant ! Si tu part il aura juste mal pendant quelque temps, mais toi tu vas devenir folle !Tu va avoir mal autant au cœur qu'à chacun de tes gestes, tu vas t'arrêter de vivre et tu va finir par trépasser … tu le sais , de plus les premiers soir sont toujours plus difficiles et

Léa * le coupe * : Non ! Je m'en vais ! Je ne veux pas vous embêter et je … tu tiens trop à lui !

Wolfram : * s'enerve tout d'un coup * MAIS VAS TU COMPRENDRE ! MOI AUSSI JE PENSE A LUI ! QUE CROIS-TU QU'IL VA DIRE QUAND IL VA SAVOIR QUE TU EST MORTE PAR SA FAUTE !

Léa : Je …

Elle sourit au mazoku qui se calma de suite sans comprendre rien qu'en la voyant sourire.

Wolfram : Léa … je te le demande pour lui, il soufrira trop sinon , reste ici … je suis prêt à tout pour son bonheur , pour son sourire … Je l'aime et je ferais tout pour lui , même ça.

Léa : Wolf , il a de la chance de t'avoir comme fiancé... il n'aurait jamais pu trouver mieux … il a vraiment de la chance … En plus tu est très beau

Wolfram : … mer ...merci

Léa : Tu as raison je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas devenir folle surtout … Merci Wolfram.

Elle s'avança vers lui pour le serré dans ses bras. Le blond ne réagit pas et se contenta de se laissait serré puis comme elle ne se décrochait pas il hésita et l'a fit reculer.

Léa : Quoi ?

Wolfram : Viens je vais te faire visiter …

Léa : oui

Fin Flash Back

Yuuri : Tu veut dire que … Léa finirait par mourir ?

Léa : Je pense plutôt que je me suiciderais de désespoir et de mal-être

Wolfram : Ou qu'elle deviendrait folle jusqu'à venir te tuer pour arrêter tout ceci, ce qui ne servirait à rien.

Yuuri : C'est horrible !

Wolfram : C'est à cause de toi, Boulet !

Yuuri : Ne m'apelle pas boulet !

Wolfram : je ne dit que la vérité ! Mauviette !

Yuuri : Wolf !

Léa : Ah c'est bon les tourtereaux ! Je suis fatigué moi !

Yuuri : C'est 9H30

Léa : Rien à foutre !

Sur cette si jolie phrase, elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Yuuri alla se changer et revint en souriant. Effectivement Wolfram dormait doucement et Léa avait du se jetait dans ses bras pour empêcher celui ci de gigoter dans tout les sens. Le maoh sourit , d'habitude il plaçait un coussin dans les bras de son fiancé mais Léa avait trouver un autre moyens. Il ne se souciait pas de les voir si près sachant très bien que Wolfram ne l'aurait jamais « tromper »et que Léa ne lui aurait jamais fait ça. Après avoir éteint la lumière il se glissa dans le lit et d'une soudaine impulsion se ressera contre Léa en oubliant sa drôle de journé pour partit au pays des rêves.

Le lendemain :

Conrad après s'être habillé se dirigea dans la chambre de son roi pour l'accompagner faire leur jogging matinal. Mais quand il entra dans la chambre il leva un sourcil soucieux devant la vision que lui offrait le trio. Effectivement, Léa était au centre du lit tandis que le jeune blond ,à la gauche du lit , la serré dans ses bras , et que Yuuri encerclait le couple que formait Léa et Wolfram par la droite. De plus leurs pieds étaient entremêlés. A sa grande surprise Conrad aperçut la position des mains du trio, le blond sérré Léa par les hanches tandis que Yuuri avait posé sa main dans les cheveux de son fiancé tout en les encerclant et celles de Léa se trouvait sur le joue de chacun.

Il avança de quelques pas mais malgré sa discrétion Yuuri ouvrit un œil et lui lança un doux sourire tout en se levant. Le jeune garçon ne semblait être gêné de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait quelque instant plus tôt et Conrad en déduit donc – connaissant parfaitement son roi – que rien ne s'était passé. Quand le brun fut habillé, ils partirent faire leur jogging matinal sous le soleil du matin de shinmakoku et à aucun moment Conrad ne parla de la veille à sont roi , ce qui le soulagea fort.

De son coté Léa se reveilla une heure plus tard en sentant les rayons lui chatouiller le visage. Elle se leva en discrétion pour ne pas réveiller le blond qui dormait tel un bébé dans un lit de nuage. Faisant semblant d'avoir oublier les protestation de la veille sur sa tenue vestimentaire, elle mit ses habit et se coiffa vite fait puis sortit dans les couloirs. Tranquillement elle traversa les couloirs encore imprégné de la fraicheur du matin pour se dirigeait – à son souvenir de la veille – vers la cours. Elle s'arrêta devant deux tableau qui trônaient seuls dans le couloir et les fixa un instant tout en caressant le premier.

: Aurait tu un souvenir qui te revient ? De notre cher 1er Maoh ?

Léa se retourna d'un coup , étonnée de ne pas avoir sentit la présence de la personne et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'âme du Grand Sage.

Murata : Bonjour Ana.

Léa : … Ken … moi c'est Léa …

Murata : * sourit * oui excuse moi Léa. Alors un souvenir le concernant ?

Léa : hm … oui … enfin je crois, mais en plus jeune … encore enfant …

Murata : * lève un sourcil * hm … tu me lavais pas dit, tu aurais connu Shinou jeune ?

Léa : Je ne sais pas ce que Analia a dit à Tomike.

Murata : moi je me souviens de ses paroles * sourire étrange * … Sinon se souvenir ?

Léa : Shinou , du moins je crois , jeune pleurant … s'éloignant de moi.

Murata : hm … Shinou pleurant ? Hm hm * sourire légèrement flippant * … … Sinon où allais tu ?

Léa : Dans la cour , tu viens ?

Murata : Oui .

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent dans la cour et virent Yuuri courir après Greta qui criait dans tous les sens.

Léa : Yuuri ne changera jamais

Murata : J'espère bien , sa naïveté m'amuse beaucoup !

Léa : * agite les bras * Yuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Le maoh se stoppa et se tourna vers les deux nouveaux venus tout en souriant. Quand il vit Léa tout les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et devenant rouge pivoine il tourna légèrement la tête tandis que sa fille se dirigé en courant vers Léa.

Greta : Bonjour ! * sourire super craquant *

Léa : Bonjour petite demoiselle

Greta : Greta pas petite !

Léa : Oh … le prend pas mal. Disons que c'est affectueux.

Greta : Mais d'abord je te connais pas ! Hier tu t'es pas présenté à Greta !

Léa : Excuse moi alors. Je m'appelle Léa Yukishiro et je suis une amie à Yuuri

La brune tendit sa main vers la petite princesse qui l'a pris sans hésiter tout en souriant comme un ange, sous le regard attendris de Yuuri.

Greta : Tu a faim ? Effe fait de très bon gateau !

Léa : Nan merci, sans vouloir t'offenser je n'ai pas faim.

Greta : oh … et papa Wolf va mieux ?

Léa : Je ne sait pas , il dort …

Greta : C'est une marmotte !

Yuuri : Je suis d'accord ! Et après il dit que je suis une mauviette …

Léa : Mais … Ou est Ken ?

Le Sage s'était doucement éloigné, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour gouter les délicieux plats de la charmante Effe. Mais Yuuri tilta plutôt sur le fait qu'elle l'appelle Ken.

Yuuri : Ken ? Tu appelle Murata par son prénom

Léa : Ouais et alors... toi je t'appelle bien Yuuri.

Yuuri : Oui c'est vrai …

Greta : Je veux jouer à … à … je sais pas !

Léa : * rigole légèrement * Nous n'avons cas … … euh … Yuuri sauve nous !

Yuuri : * éclate de rire * Hahahahahaha !

Greta : Papa Yuuri ! C'est pas marrant ! Je m'ennuis

Yuuri : * Les larmes au yeux d'avoir rit * Oh … Ben vous n'avez cas … ben je sais pas non plus !

Wolfram : * arrivant * Boulet !

Greta : * se jetant dans ses bras * PAPA ! Comment ça va ? Greta avait peur hier !

Wolfram : chuut , je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas ma princesse.

Greta : Alors Greta heureuse * sourit comme un ange *

Léa : Bonjour Wolf

Wolfram : hm … Bonjour Léa

Yuuri : Salut

Wolfram : * regarde Yuuri quelques secondes et murmure * bonjour

Greta : Papa ! On sait pas à quoi jouer !

Wolfram : Vous n'avez cas …

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils virent le conseiller-proffesseur du maoh passait en courant à toute vitesse. Léa se demanda ce qu'il se passait en voyant le brave homme courir comme ça mais le sourire de Yuuri la rassura. Puis tournant la tête elle vit une femme au cheveux rouge arrivé vers eux.

Greta : Anissina ! Comment ça va ?

Yuuri : Bonjour Annissina

Wolfram : Bonjour

Anissina : Bonjour , n'avez vous pas vu Gunther ? Comme je cherchais Gwendal dans les couloirs et j'ai croisait Gunther je voulais qu'il m'aide pour mon invention mais il est partit en courant ! Ces hommes sont tous des mauviettes.

Yuuri : Et qu'elle est cette invention ?

Anissina : Je-répète-comme-une-marmotte-kun !

Yuuri : Une marmotte qui répète ? Mais c'est les perroquets qui répètent !

Wolfram : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Les perroquets ne disent rien , ils grognent sur les gens et leur saute dessus des qu'ils portent du rouge …

Yuuri : Et que font les taureaux ?

Wolfram : Les taureaux ?

Léa : Je croit qu'ici ils disent les Kauteaux , tu sais wolf les animaux avec les cornes qui ressemble à des vaches !

Wolfram : Haa ... Ben il dorme ou ponde des œufs.

Yuuri : euh … d'accord.

L'inventrice se tourna vers Léa qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué et fixa sa tenue puis souleva un sourcil.

Anissina : Qui êtes vous ?

Léa : Ah moi … Léa , une amie à Yuuri .

Yuuri : Anissina , j'approuve sa tenue.

Anissina : Je me demande si les autres sont d'accord mais si vous approuvez … Mais Léa est tu Mazoku ?

Yuuri : * ne laisse pas le temps à Léa de parler * Non elle ne l'est pas !

Anissina : Bon ben … où est Gunther ?

Les trois « adolescents » montrèrent la direction oposé qu'avait prit le conseiller et la jeune femme partie en trottinant.

Léa : Yuuri ?

Yuuri : Oui ?

Léa : Je suis mazoku …

Yuuri : Il ne valait mieux pas le dire à Anissina.

Greta : Léa est mazoku quoi ?

Léa : Vent

Greta : Tu peux montrer ! S'il te plait !

Léa : Hm … je peux essayer

La mazoku recula en fermant les yeux doucement et en tendant les mains vers l'avant en les rapprochant. Petit à petit l'air se fit « voir » en formant une « boule » d'air compressée , puis elle s'allongea et s'entoura autour de son bras comme une guirlande.

Wolfram : Et comment tu attaque ?

Léa : * chuchote * Esprit de l'air venait en aide à l'une d'entre vous.

L'air revint dans sa main et forma une lame au bout de ses doigts.

Wolfram : pas mal …

Yuuri : Moi je trouve ça génial !

Wolfram : humph !

Greta : J'aime pas l'arme.

L'arme disparut et la princesse sourit.

Léa : Mais que fait-on ?

Un garde : Carrosse de Dai Shimaron ! Carrosse de Dai Shimaron !

Yuuri : Sara ! * grand sourire *

Wolfram : * boude *

Léa : Qui est-ce ?

Greta : Un ami à Yuuri .

Léa : hm ?

Yuuri : Il s'agit du roi de Dai Shimaron , c'est un ami !

Léa : Sara ? Tu veux dire Saralegui ?

Yuuri : Oui

Léa : Celui qui t'a utilisé pour tuer la flotte de Grand Shimaron, qui t'a trahit, qui utilise ses yeux pour hypnotiser les gens et à qui tu a tout pardonner ?

Yuuri : * se rembruni légèrement * oui …

Léa : Shori ne m'a pas fait un portrait très élogieux …

Yuuri : Je m'en doute … mais Sara n'est pas comme ça

Wolfram : Peut être mais il aurait pu prévenir , normalement il devait arriver la semaine prochaine.

Greta : On va lui dire bonjour !

Yuuri : Allons-y ! * prend la main de sa fille et se tourne vers Léa * au fait tu as remis tes lentilles noires.

Léa : Oui , pour ne pas choquer …

La troupe se dirigea vers le carrosse qui venait d'arriver. Léa vit le mazoku blond trembler de rage et lui prit la main. Celui ci sursauta puis regarda Léa dans les yeux.

Léa : * lui chuchote à l'oreille * Je ne sais pas si un jour tu me pardonnera, mais en attendant je sais bien que tu n'aime pas Saralegui. Alors si il t'énerve serre fort ma main jusqu'à ce que ça te calme.

Le blond réfléchit tout en marchant puis après avoir vu le roi sortir du carrosse il hocha la tête. Un garde ouvrit la porte et Saralegui en sortit suivit de Beryes puis se tourner vers Yuuri.

Sara : Yuuri ! Qu'est ce que tu m'a manqué ! Mais dit moi , tu n'a toujours pas grandit !

Yuuri : * sourire charmant * Mais toi oui … tu a muris de visage, et grandit.

Effectivement Sara suivant la croissance humaine avait pris deux ans tandis que Yuuri lui avait gardé son corps de 15 ans comme Wolfram d'ailleurs .

Sara : Il faut bien … oh Bonjour Greta, toi aussi tu a grandit !

Greta : Bonjour ! * sourire d'ange *

Sara : Wolfram * hochement de tête *

Wolfram : hm !

Sara : Et ? Yuuri me présenterais tu ?

Yuuri : Ah … Sara je te présente Léa une amie, Léa voici Saralegui le roi de Dai Shimaron.

La jeune femme fixa le roi étranger en essayant d'ignorer les choses horribles que lui avait dit le grand frère trop affectif de Yuuri. Tandis que le jeune humain lui regardait cette fille avec un regard tout en imaginant quels seraient les torts qu'elle pourrait lui causer mais son regard s'arrêta sur sa main gauche. Car celle ci se trouvait prisonnière de celle du mazoku blond au caractère de volcan. Il voulut poser une question mais sourit de son sourire le plus charmant. Léa ne le remarqua pas vraiment fixant plutôt ses yeux qui pouvait contrôler n'importe qui au dires des autres.

Léa : Enchantée , si je puis vous aider en quoi que ce soit j'en serrait ravi

Saralegui : Appelez moi Sara.

Gwendal : * arrivant avec Murata, Gunther et Conrad * Saralegui-Heika , bien le bonjour * regard méfiant *

Conrad : Bienvenue Saralegui … * regarde le garde du corp du roi * Beryes …

Beryes : * hoche la tête * Conrad

Murata : * remet ses lunettes * N'avez vous pas une semaine d'avance ?

Sara : Excusez moi mais je devais partir plus tôt pour rentrer plus tôt …

A ce moment la , Wolfram voyant le sourire de son ainée demi-mazoku , enleva sa main de celle de Léa et s'avança vers le roi blond.

Wolfram : Peut être voudriez-vous vous désaltérer ?

Sara : Avec plaisir, Beryes et moi sommes assoiffés !

Toute la troupe s'avança vers une table et Sara ne put s'empêcher de prendre une des mèches de la mazoku entre ses mains. Celle ci s'écarta vivement et lança un regard noir au blond.

Sara : Des cheveux noirs … vous devez être impressionnante comme Yuuri

Léa : Je ne pense pas …

Sara : Pourtant vous l'êtiez assez pour avoir conquit le cœur de sir von bielfelt .

Léa et Wolfram : QUOI ?

Wolfram : Non mais ça va pas ! Vous êtes compl...

Léa : * d'un ton posé * Wolf calme toi … tu ne voit pas , qu'il recommence à vouloir foutre sa merde partout. Il veut t'énerver pour nous éloigner et se servir de l'un d'entre nous. Oui toi ... Saralegui ou Sara ! Roi ou pas Roi , je m'en fous … Si Yuuri t'a pardonné , pas moi … je t'en voudrait toujours de lui avoir fait du mal , c'est grâce à lui que je vis encore une vrai vie alors ose lui faire une nouvelle fois du mal et tu va avoir affaire à une personne de plus pour t'éclater la gueule !

Le demoiselle tourna les talons et s'éloigna du groupe.

* * *

Alors ? 

Qu'en pensez vous ? 


	4. Chapter 3 : Une après midi arrosée

**Chapitre 3 : Une après midi d'eau et de vent**

**

* * *

**

**Lauralafolle :** Hm ... Sara est de retour et oui ! ... Et non , je ne croit pas que ça finira en orgie XD même si j'aime bien l'idée de voir Yuu , Wolf , Léa et Sara dans la même pièce entrain de ... hm ... de ... s'amuser ( on va dire ça =) ) . Et pourquoi pas rajouter monsieur le pervers Murata et en bonus la prêtresse complètement ivre , tout cela sous le regard de notre cher Gunther =D ... bon je divague là ...** Bisous ! **

**lili974WOLF: **Oui , je continue et désolé pour le retard !

**malilamaline : ** Ben Yuuri le croit ... parce qu'il est Yuuri =D ...Et puis pourquoi tout le monde voit Sara en méchant ! Moi je le trouve génial et super intelligent ... bon un peu timbré mais ... **xXx **Tu a raison pour Kyo , j'en est lu quelque un et c'est vrai que y a ressemblance ( avec les yeux rouge aussi ) **xXx **Et encore pour les livres de coutumes ... je ne te dit pas le nombre !

**Caence : **Merci =)

* * *

Greta : Papa , pourquoi Léa est partit ?

Yuuri : Sara excuse là , elle est influencé

Wolfram : Comme si tu ne l'était pas aussi , Boulet !

Yuuri : Wolf !

Saralegui : Calme toi Yuuri …

Wolfram : * tourne les talons * Je vais de ce pas chercher Léa , A tout à l'heure * part *

Greta : Papa ! * part après lui *

Yuuri : Aïe

Saralegui : * prend une voix inquiète * Yuuri , ça va ? Tu as mal ?

Yuuri : non c'est juste une prévention

Saralegui : oufff

Gwendal : * interpelle Sangria * Demoiselle , apporté nous à boire s'il vous plait

Sangria : Bien excellences * fait une révérence *

Le groupe arriva devant une table placé à l'ombre d'un arbre aux fruits délicieux et tout le monde s'assit sauf Beryes et Conrad .

Gunther : Saralegui Heika , comme se fait-il que vous ayez une semaine d'avance ?

Saralegui : Comme je vous l'ai expliqué il faut que je parte une semaine plus tôt pour assister à une réunion à grand Shimaron et j'ai préféré passé ici avant. Question de planning …

Murata : Pas de magouille ?

Saralegui : Aucune, je voulais même vous proposer de lier alliance plus solennellement …

Gwendal : Songez vous à un mariage ?

Saralegui : Bien sur que non !

Gunther : Alors à quoi ?

Yuuri : Sara , tu sais que j'ai confiance en toi …

Saralegui : Et moi en toi , mais certain ne me font toujours pas confiance et , on ne sait jamais , si j'ai un problème …

Murata : Pensez vous au serment de paix ?

Saralegui : Oui …

Yuuri : Le serment de paix … celui qui empêche un pays d'attaquer par tous les moyens le partenaire de se serment ?

Gwendal : Oui , mais ce serment est véritablement inviolable , dur à réaliser et il faut réunir bon nombre de condition , majesté …

Yuuri : hm … Quels sont les inconvénients ?

Murata : Aucun de bien grave , à part que jamais Dai shimaron ne pourra attaquer Shin makoku et vice verca … * regarde tour à tour Gunther , Gwendal et Conrad ainsi que Saralegui *

Yuuri : Où est le problème alors ?

Gunther : Tant que la personne ayant signé le pacte vivra alors aucune véritable attaque ne sera possible à part si la personne du pacte l'autorise.

Yuuri : Mais c'est bien alors !

Saralegui : La question est qui va faire le pacte, je ne peux assurément pas et toi non plus. Car il suffirait que l'un d'entre nous efface la pacte sans le dire à l'autre et …

Yuuri : Ne me fais tu pas confiance ?

Gunther : Yuuri Heika , il a raison !

Gwendal : Oui … Quelqu'un aurait une idée ?

Léa : * venant d'arriver , accompagné de Wolf et Greta , avec des boissons qu'elle déposa * Je l'ai est pris à Sangria. Le serment de la paix … vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

Greta : Peut être utile ?

Léa : Non Greta pas cette fois … mais tu le serra assez plus tard * sourit tendrement *

Murata : Sir Von Bielefelt auriez vous une idée ?

Wolfram : Léa …

Tous : Quoi ?

Gunther : Réfléchis Wolfram !

Wolfram : Quoi ? Elle est la personne la plus neutre ici !

Gwendal : Je ne suis pas sure , elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le roi Saralegui.

Wolfram : Réfléchissez , si Yuuri demande à qui que ce soit ici d'annuler le pacte , la personne le fera car Yuuri est son roi . Pareil pour Beryes avec Saralegui …

Murata : Je ne le ferrait pas moi si Yuuri me le demande …

Wolfram : Je suis désolé mais je ne vous fait pas confiance …

Léa : *explose de rire * Mon dieu ! Tu préfères me croire moi , qui te vole les seuls instants où tu es seul avec Yuuri que Ken , le grand sage ?

Wolfram : Oui , je ne te fais pas confiance certes et je ne t'aime pas , mais je préfères te croire toi que l'esprit frappeur du sage et de son meilleur ami Monsieur le joueur Shinou .

Yuuri : C'est vrai qu'avec ces arguments …

Gunther : Je suis d'accord avec Yuuri-Heika

Gwendal : … je ne sais pas ... Conrad qu'en dis tu ?

Conrad : Réfléchissons y …

Saralegui : Oui … Bon que fait-on ?

Léa : On … vas se balader !

Greta : Oh oui !

Gwendal : * fronce les sourcils * je ne croit pas que ce soit une bonne idée !

Léa : Mais si nos invités doivent avoir envie de se dégourdir les jambes !

Yuuri : Oh cool !

Greta : Tontons ! S'il vous plait !

Yuuri : Sara ?

Saralegui : Hm , pourquoi pas * grand sourire *

Conrad : Gwendal permet leur …

Gwendal : * soupire exaspéré * bon c'est d'accord

Greta : Yaaaattttaaaa ! Merci tonton ! * saute de joie *

Gunther : Je vais aller chercher un cocher …

Saralegui : Ce n'est pas la peine , je monterais à cheval comme les autres.

Greta : Greta veut monter avec papa Yuuri !

Gwendal : Conrad, tu les accompagnera … je pense que toi , Beryes , Wolfram suffirait … Yuuri-Heika prenez quand même Morgif .

Saralegui : Je vous fait confiance.

Conrad : Léa ?

Léa : hm oui , avec plaisir.

Greta : On y va !

La troupe se dirigea vers les écurie laissant Gunther fondant en larme et Gwendal perplexe. Quand tous furent sur les chevaux et que Yuuri eu récupéré Morgif, la bande partit vers une prairie tranquille. Durant le trajet Greta s'efforça de rendre le sourire à Wolfram , tandis que Murata s'était mit en tête de demander à Léa de lui raconter ses vies et que Yuuri racontait son ancien monde à Saralegui. Au bout de trois quart d'heure ils arrivèrent près d'une rivière entouré d'arbre divers. Le soleil était omniprésent au grand bonheur de tous le monde. Quand ils furent descendus Greta tira son père brun vers la rivière pour lui montrer les poissons et heureux Yuuri ne s'aperçut pas de la présence de Léa dans son dos . Ce fut en un rien de temps qu'il se retrouva trempe les pied dans l'eau et il fallut encore moins de temps à Wolfram pour être à ses coté et lui crier dessus qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile et qu'il allait tomber malade. Léa s'écarta de la petite famille , marcha vers le roi blond et s'assit à ses coté :

Saralegui : Vous laissez le blond dans les bras de Yuuri

Léa : hm … je ne sais pas comment vous avez pensé que j'aimais Wolfram et réciproquement mais sachez au moins que c'est faux

Saralegui : Ne lui teniez vous pas la main ?

Léa : Simple amitié , mais où est Ken ?

Saralegui : Ken ?

Léa : L'esprit du grand sage …

Saralegui : Oh il est allé faire boire les chevaux avec Beryes et Sir Weller …

La discutions cessa un instant et le roi Saralegui en profita pour examiner Léa tandis que celle ci regardait le maoh et son fiancé se chamailler. Quand celle ci s'en aperçut , elle le regarda et après avoir sourit elle ouvrit la bouche et déclara :

Léa : Pense même pas à te servir de moi comme tu t'es servis de Yuuri.

Saralegui : Je regardais juste à quoi ressemblait celle qui veut devenir la clef du pacte.

Léa : Si je peux aider Yuuri , je le ferais .

Sara : Je vois … … vraiment pas

Léa : * Eclate de rire * qu'est que vous ne voyez pas ?

Sara : Qui tu es … vraiment ?

Léa : Qui je suis ? Moi …

Sara : Léa …

Léa : hm … d'accord … qui je suis … Léa Yukishiro née en France dans l'ex monde de Yuuri … Fille unique , brune comme tu peux le voir . un passé assez sombres , enfin je veux dire que , comme j'ai les mauvais souvenir de mes vies passées , j'ai passé un moment de ma jeunesse à penser à me suicider à chaque minute. Mais j'ai rencontré Yuuri …

Le blond regarda un instant Léa et quitta ses lunettes. Celle ci réagit au quart de tour et se releva pour s'éloigner mais Saralegui la rattrapa part le bras et la stoppa

Léa : * d'une voix agressive * Qu'est ce que tu veux ! Si tu veux me parler remets tes lunettes !

Elle s'écarta d'un coup mais trébucha par terre. Quand elle releva la tête vers le roi , elle le vit reculer d'un pas puis après un tout petit moment de perturbation il reprit ses esprits.

Léa : Quoi ?

Saralegui : Depuis quand a tu un œil rouge ?

Léa : Ah ! M**de j'ai du tomber ma lentille ! Bon ben je vais enlever l'autre alors …

Ce qu'elle fit en une seconde puis elle regarda le trio dans l'eau .

Léa : Cela dirait-il a sa majesté de venir faire tempête ?

Saralegui : Pourquoi pas …

Le duo se dirigea vers l'eau et Léa regarda Greta un instant et quand celle ci eu hocher la tête , la demi mazoku se jeta sur Yuuri en criant. De son coté Greta avait entreprit de faire trébucher Saralegui en le poussant sur son papa blond. Quand tout le monde fut trempé , Léa fit monter Greta sur ses épaules et toute deux se jetèrent sur Yuuri puis sur Saralegui et sur Wolfram. Le maoh sonné se releva et envoya toute l'eau qu'il pouvait sur le duo de fille qui tomba à la renverse. Léa pour prendre sa revanche agit sur le vent qui poussa l'eau formant une vague mesurant deux fois la taille des hommes quand elle s'abattit sur eux.

Yuuri : Tricheuse !

Léa : Faux , j'utilise mais atouts !

Yuuri: tu va voir

Le brun se concentra et Léa se sentit tiré au fond de la rivière. Wolfram éclata de rire la voyant essayer de se débattre tandis que Saralegui lui regarder la scène perplexe. Quand Léa réussit à se relever Yuuri proposa d'aller sécher sur l'herbe. Ce qu'accepta le groupe sans rechigner. Beryes et Conrad en pleine discutions les regardèrent arrivé et quand le garde de Sara vit les yeux de Léa il se plaça devant son roi et sortit son épée.

Beryes : Passe ce signe sur vous … mais ses yeux !

Conrad : Léa pourquoi donc a tu enlevé tes lentilles ?

Léa : Ben j'en ai tombé une … Et puis merde quoi ! J'en est marre de me cacher !

Murata : Seigneur Beryes , n'ayez crainte. Chaque renaissance de cette demoiselle a eu les yeux rouge , et cela n'a pas signifiait tout le temps le mal

Beryes : Pas tout le temps …

Sara : Beryes , laisse là … Je lui fait entièrement confiance.

Léa et Sara s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instant et celle ci tourna les talons pour aller s'allonger à l'ombre. Beryes rangea son sabre et, tout en surveillant la jeune femme, reprit sa conversation. Greta décida alors de raconter une des aventures de ses parents au roi de petit Shimaron qui avait retrouvé son habituel sourire tandis que Murata se dirigeait vers Léa et s'assit à ses coté.

Murata : A quoi pense tu ?

Léa : A rien que je ne veuille te dire.

Murata : J'aurais quelque question a te poser …

Léa : Vas-y

Murata : Combien de vie a tu vécu depuis Analia ?

Léa : Je dirais six .

Murata : six …

Léa : Oui , deux sur terre et quatre ici …

Murata : bien …

Léa : Et toi a quoi pense tu ?

Murata : Les souvenirs de Takamine m'assaille sans que je le veule …

Léa : Quel genre de souvenir ?

Murata : Notre rencontre , les nuits , les baisers , les sourires .

Léa : hm … et dire que je ne me souvient pas de ça … je ne me souviens , que des coups du père d'analia , de la douleur puis du viol avant que Taka ne la trouve. Et la séparation.

Murata : Rien d'autre d'important ?

Léa : Non je ne croit pas …

Murata : Et Mika ?

Léa : Mika ? Qui était-ce ?

Murata : Je te le dirais une autre fois , oublie.

La brune se leva d'un bond et sourit à l'esprit du sage.

Léa : Si tu pouvais éviter de me demander d'oublier …

Et sur un coup de tête elle se dirigea vers le quatuor pour s'infiltrer avec calme dans la conversation, plutôt le monologue de Greta en le transformant en journée se termina dans la bonne humeur et la joie en totale opposition du sentiment du midi .

De retour au château tout le monde fut très vite coucher.

Tout le monde ou presque … Dans une chambre du palais un certain roi blond regarder la lune par la fenêtre tout en réfléchissant.

Saralegui : Beryes ?

Beryes : Oui ?

Saralegui : Que pense tu de cette Léa ?

Beryes : Elle est étrange , ses yeux brillent de nombreux mystères.

Saralegui : Oui , tu as raison … je me demande qu'elle rôle a t_elle dans cette histoire …

Beryes : Surement le rôle que tu lui donnera …

Saralegui : Je l'espère … Les apparences sont trompeuses, n'est ce pas mon cher Oncle ? … Elle est si étrange , autant que Yuuri … cela m'intrigue … énormément .

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme , un sourire destiné à l'avenir qu'il réservait aux habitants de Shinmakoku.

* * *

Désolé si c'est court mais ... je une entorse au poignet ='(

Merci


End file.
